Mi corazón lo ve más claro que nunca
by Gabuoo
Summary: Soy pésima en resúmenes así que solo les puedo decir que entren y lean esta nueva historia que veremos como se desarrolla... A JORI history...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok aquí yo otra vez para arruinar su existencia JA JA JA JA bueno no, pero si aquí con una nueva historia que espero y sea de su agrado... Ok ya dejaré de hablar (O escribir...mmm...?)**

__**xXxXx**

_Un día algo nublado... Un día perfecto para deprimirse... Un día exactamente igual a mis sentimientos; Nublado, frío, triste, sin ganas de alegrarle la vida a alguien... Si, así me siento. Lo recuerdo muy bien, el día en que me despedí de ti._

**Flashback 3 semanas atrás... **

-Tenemos que hablar... ¿Puedes venir conmigo? _.-Le tendí mi mano esperando que la quitara y me ignorara, pero eso no paso... Ella si tomo mi mano.- _Ven vamos.

.-_Seguimos caminando a nuestro lugar especial, a ese pequeño armario que guarda tantos secretos, tantos sentimientos, que guarda demasiados momentos de tristeza, dolor, alegría, llantos... Nuestro armario del conserje.- _

_-_Bueno aquí estamos, quería decirte que... Ah espera! .-_Me acerco a ponerle seguro a la puerta para seguir hablando; pero ella me dedica una mirada algo traviesa... Se bien lo que piensa pero no es "eso" lo que quiero ahora.- _

-Jade quita esa mirada esto es algo serio, por favor.

-Ok, entonces al grano Vega. ¿Qué quieres?

-Terminar contigo... .-_Si, así de simple lo dije.- _

-¿Qué?... Alto, como que terminar...

-Así es, quiero terminar contigo Jade.

¿Estas bromeando verdad? Si, tiene que ser una broma... Tú no quieres terminar conmigo.

.-_Exacto, no quiero terminar contigo pero tengo que hacerlo, por tu bien.- _Pues si no lo quisiera no te lo estaría diciendo, así que... Jade terminamos... Adiós.

-Wow! Ni si quiera lo pienses. _.-Ella se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo para que no pudiera irme... Maldita sea Jade, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es...- _

-Tori... ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres?... Si me voy, no pienso volver, nunca lo hago y nunca lo haré, así que piénsalo muy bien, puedes arrepentirte de esta decisión.

-Ya lo pensé Jade... Así que solo amigas, adiós.

_.-No pude más, quite el seguro y prácticamente corrí del lugar... No pude ni verla a los ojos al decir mis últimas palabras, correr fue lo mejor... Tener que dejarla es lo mejor, ella no podría ser feliz conmigo, nunca lo sería; Jade es una mujer fuerte, muy independiente y segura de si misma... Yo solo sería un problema... Siempre lo soy._

**Jade PROV**

-¿QUÉ MIERDA LE PASA A ESA MUJER? .-_Oh si estoy molesta, no no no... ¡Estoy furiosa! Esa estúpida de Vega, como se le ocurre terminar conmigo. ¿Acaso es idiota? Nadie termina conmigo, yo termino a las personas; ni si quiera Beck termino conmigo, yo siempre lo mandé al demonio, pero Vega es más que idiota nadie repito NADIE termina con Jade West._

-¡HEY TODOS USTEDES! .-_Todos en el pasillo se dedicaron a mirarme con miedo y sin decir nada.- _Díganme a donde mierda se fue Tori Vega. .-_Oh si estoy enojada, todos en el pasillo levantaron la mano y apuntaron hacia afuera... CLARO el estacionamiento. _-¡Muy bien ahora dejen de mirarme y largo!

_.-Comencé a caminar, solo me puse mirar a todos lados... Mierda ¿Dónde estas Vega? Solo deja que te encuentre y te juró que esta vez si voy a enterrar mis tijeras en tu hermoso y mordible cuell... NOOO! nada de esas estupideces románticas, voy a matarte!... _-Ajaaaa te encontré... _.-Logré divisar a Vega sentada en unas escaleras hablando con Cat, esto va estar bueno..._-

_-CAT FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA .-Cat me miro con miedo y no dijo nada solo corrió por su vida... Pobre de ella se que no debería de desquitarme con Cat pero era la única forma de que se fuera, que me viera molesta y enojada_.

-Ahora Vega serías tan amable de decirme ¿Por qué mierda terminaste conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te hice algo malo? Todo el tiempo en esta relación te trate bien, nunca te hice algo malo, jamás te engañe o falte al respeto... Solo fui yo misma contigo... No entiendo por que mierda quieres terminar...

-Jade... Por favor... No hagas esto.

-¿Hacer que Vega? Tú eres la que esta huyendo de mi... Tori no puedes... _.-Lleve mis manos a mis caderas sin que ella lo notara... ¿Qué acaso creyeron que mentía? Obvio no, mis tijeras estás listas para ser usadas.- _

-Jade... Entiende, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien y yo... -¿Qué? ¿Por mi bien? No seas idiota Victoria _.-Si estoy molesta, ella no sabe lo que es bueno para mi, ella no me conoce lo suficiente; Si realmente me conociera sabría que estoy a punto de matarla.- _

-Primero que nada cálmate y ni se te ocurra tomar tus tijeras mujer _.-Okay eso no lo vi venir, ella sabía bien lo de mis tijeras.- _Esta bien, te dirá el por que tome esta decisión, pero cállate y déjame terminar.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero toda la verdad Vega... Porque se bien que tú no quieres terminar conmigo.

.

.

.

**Muuuuuuuuuuuy bien! Jojooo~ los dejaré con la duda!... Por ahora, espero y sea de su agrado esta historia que empieza a formarse lentamente en mi cabeza.**

**Cualquier cosa, criticas, mensajes, y sobre todo reviews son bien recibidos. Muchas gracias bye bye pequeñas criaturas. **

**Gabuoo Off... **


	2. ¿Qué insinúas?

**Hola Mundoooooo aquí actualizando esta nueva historia jejeje Ok basta de saludos y comenzamos jojojooooo~...**

**Tori PROV**

.-_¿Qué puedo hacer?... Jade no me dejará en paz hasta que le diga toda la verdad, no se que hacer, no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer... Por una parte tiene razón claro que no quiero terminar con ella, nunca lo haría! Después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntas, todos los problemas, todas las burlas, todas las cosas que Jade dejo por mi vengo yo y termino con ella... Pero es por su bien, todo lo que hago por ella es por su bien._

-Pues Jade quiero terminar contigo por la simple razón d... -Hey Tori por fin te encuentro, rápido tenemos que irnos... Hola Jade y adiós Jade. .-_André llego como ángel caído del cielo y solo tomo mi mano para poder salir huyendo del estacionamiento... Mire por sobre mi hombro y pude notar la mirada de enojo, irá, frustración pero sobre todo odio y dolor de Jade... Soy un asco de persona, como puedo hacerle esto a la mujer que más amo en mi vida... Si no fuera por él, nada de esto estaría pasando.- _

-Listo chica, desde mi asiento pude ver tu cara de "alguien por favor ayúdeme" así que se me ocurrió ir en tu rescate.

-Gracias Ándre... No tenías que hacerlo, de verdad.

-No me digas... ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Sí... Ándre... ¿Por qué?... ¡Ella no se merece esto, ella me ama y yo la amo!

-Lo sé Tori, pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada... Él sabe todos tus movimie...

-Ya lo sé ni me lo recuerdes... Mejor vayámonos a clases.

-Ok, pero si me necesitas aquí me tienes pequeña.

-Gracias...

**Jade PROV**

_.-Pero que mierda... Como se le ocurre al idiota de Harris llegar y llevarse a mi Vega, estuvo a punto de decirme lo que le pasa y él otro idiota llega y se la lleva, así como así! Todos son unos idiotas... Pero esto no se quedarás así oooh claro que no, soy Jadelyn August West y estoy realmente molesta contigo Victoria Vega._

-Aghhhh! No puede ser Vegaaaaaaaaaaa! _.-No pude evitarlo tenía que gritar, era eso o apuñalar a cualquier persona y vamos a aceptarlo; No quiero ir a prisión... No por ahora..._

-Hey Jade ¿Vamos a clases juntos? .-_Mierda es Beck, no tengo muchos ánimos de estar con él... Ooh eso me da una idea...- _Claro Beck un poco de compañía de un lindo chico como tú me haría mucho bien. _.-Aghh que asco! Ser tierna no es lo mió, solo me funciona con mi novi... Oh cierto "casi ex's".-_

-Jadeeee... ¿Sabes porque Cat salió corriendo al salón?

-Ni idea Oliver... _.-Entramos a clases y lo primero que vi fue a MI VEGA sentada junto Harris y él muy quitado de la pena tenía su brazo al rededor de los hombros de mi chica... Maldito hijo de..._

-Muuuuuuuuuy bien clase vamos a empezar con todo esto... Pero primero ¿Alguien tiene algo nuevo que compartir con nosotros?... ¿Alguien? .-_Esta es mi oportunidad, Vega quieres jugar... pues juguemos y que mejor que en la de Sikowitz...-_

-Yo tengo algo que decir Sikowitz...

-Oh Jade pues adelante... El escenario es todo tuyo.

-Claro como siempre... Pues clase quiero decirles que... ¡Estoy soltera! Así es Jade West es soltera; Así que chicos o chicas que quieran pasar un buen rato, pues pueden encontrarme en TheSlap. _.-Todo fue perfecto, las caras de sorpresas de todos y la cara de tristeza de Vega fueron perfectas! Oh si Vega quieres jugar con fuego pues cuidado vas a quemarte..._

-¡Yo también tengo algo que decir! .-_¿Qué? Estúpida Vega y ahora que mierda..._

-Pues adelante Toro.

-Gracias y es Tori, eres increíble Sikowitz... Pero en fin... Chicos y chicas es claro que YO también estoy soltera así que si quieren divertirse aquí me tienen.

_.-Es una maldita descarada, aghhh! Como se le ocurre! Dijo eso último y me dedico un pequeño guiño que fue tan malditamente sexy... DIOS Vega no me hagas esto... Ahora lo único que quiero es darte contra el mu..._

-Bueno clase ya escucharon, nuestras dos adorables chicas estan solteritas je je... Y bueno ahora vamos a... _.-Por fin la campana. _-Muy bien ahora todos fuera de aquí.

**xXxXx**

**Jade PROV**

**-**Jade... Jade... ¡JADELYN TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-¿Qué mierda quieres Vega? ¿Ahora si quieres hablarme? ¿Qué no terminamos?

-Sí, si terminamos... Solo quería decirte que si quieres venir a mi casa esta noche.

-¡Wow! Espera... ¿Tu y yo?

-Ajaaa.

-¿Solas?

-Yep

-Pero... Terminamos...

-Ajaaa ¿Y que?

-Terminaste conmigo y aún así quieres tener sexo... ¿Es enserio?

-¿Vienes o no?

-... Llego a las 8...

-¡Perfecto! Adiós mi amor...

-¿Qué...? .-_Pero que mierdaaaaaaaaaa, no la entiendo! Definitivamente no la entiendo! Termina conmigo, dice en clase que es soltera, me guiñé un ojo, me sigue después de clases, me insinúa que estará sola y aparte que quiere tener sexo! Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?... NOO! ¿QUÉ ME PASA A MI? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME NEGUÉ?... Aaah cierto el sexo con Vega es lo MEJOR del mundo!... Ok estoy perdida..._

.

.

.

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien gente! eso es todo por hoy jojojooo espero y les guste este cap. Todo se pone tan interesante cada vez más... ¿Quién sera él? ¿Que le pasa a Tori? ¿Es bipolar? muy pronto lo sabremos... Que dicen quieren JORI intenso o tranquilon? jajajajja ustedes deciden! Bye morros :P**

**Gabuoo Off...**


	3. Costumbres

**Hola criaturitas del señor! Aquí Gabuoo trayéndoles un nuevo cap. de esta interesante, y muy dramática historia! xDD Ok continuemos... Chaaan chaaan chaaan!**

** Jade PROV**

_.-No puede ser... No no no no y no! Debo de estar loca... Si, claro es eso. Totalmente loca, solo a mi se me ocurre ir a casa de Vega a pasar "un buen rato" como si nada estuviera pasando, esa tonta termino conmigo y como si nada me invita a estar un rato con ella... Jade, esto no esta bien y lo sabes... Mierda.-_

-Ok, aquí estoy... ¡Solo tengo que tocar la puerta y listo!... ¿A quién engaño? Me largo de aquí... _.-Tranquila, respira y toca la puerta! Por Dios Jade incluso has entrado por la ventana de Vega ¿Y no puedes tocar su puerta?... _Ya basta! Ok aquí vamos...

**-Timbre-...**

_.-Mmm... ¿Porqué tarda tanto?... Vamos Vega..._

-Hey Jade... ¿No vas a entrar?

_.-¡Mierdaaaaa! Ya no puedo huir.- _Claro que si Vega, no seas tonta.

-Hahaha ok, pasa entonces.

-No pensaba pedirte permiso...

-Eres todo un amor... Bebé.

-Vega... Terminamos ya no puedes llamarme así.

-Oh, cierto... En fin, veamos una película, ya ordené la pizza y solo debemos esperar.

-Si como sea... _.-Ok, esto es algo tan normal... Siempre es así; vemos películas, cenamos, charlamos un momento y después directo a su cuarto... Siempre pasa lo mismo. Pero no la dejaré, no tendré sexo con Vega... Aún que me este muriendo por tirarla a la cama y hacerla gritar N O- O- O...- _

__-Jade... Jade... AUGUST!...

-VEGA NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-Pues te estoy hablando y tú me estas ignorando.

-Ya tranquila... ¿Qué quieres?

-Ammm... ¿No querías hablar... Sobre lo de hoy?

-Ah eso... Naaaa' no me importa, respetaré tu decisión así que ni te preocupes. _.-A la mierda todo! me estoy pudriendo por dentro y la curiosidad me mata... Pero se que para ella es peor, cuando no le doy importancia a las cosas a ella le molesta mucho más.- _

-¡Oh perfecto! Así es mejor.

-Ajaaaaa' así es mejor.._.-¡Le valió madreeeeeeeeeeeeee! No puede ser... DIOS no... Ok ok Jade respira no importa, si ella quiere que esto termine que así sea entonces...-_

__**xXxXxX**

**Tori PROV**

_.-Si... Así es mejor... Si Jade no sabe la razón de porque la termine no tendré que darle explicaciones... Pero la conozco se bien que por dentro se esta muriendo por saberlo, es una tonta... Yo la invito a ver una película y la enferma creé que quiero tener sexo con ella. Pff nunca cambiará... Voy a extrañarte mi Amor, eso te lo puedo jurar...-_

-Ammm... Creo que la pizza se esta tardando.

-Sep eso creo...

-¿Quieres hacer algo?... _.-¡Diablos! Esa mirada... No Jade no me veas así, por favor no...- _

-¿Cómo que Vega...?

-Jade... Te voy a pedir que no veas con esos ojos... Por favor.

-¿De que hablas?... .-_Mierda, esos ojos Jade... Esos ojos que tanto amo, esos hermosos ojos que me invitan a probarte... Esos ojos a los que no me puedo negar... -_Y-a sab-e-s de que o-ojos hablo-o.

-No, no tengo la más mínima idea... Tori. _.-Se esta acercando... Esta demasiado cerca... Dios no, tengo que alejarla, si tengo que hacerlo... ¡AHORA!... _

_-_Jade... Mi Amor... _.-No pude más, me lancé sobre ella y la besé con fuerza; Con demasiada fuerza diría yo; pasión, deseo y desesperación es lo que le estaba demostrando en ese beso... No puedo estar lejos de ella, la necesito conmigo... Necesito su tacto, sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus besos y sobre todo su amor... Ella es todo lo que necesito... _

_-_M...mmm T-ori... Te ne-ecesit-o... _.-Su voz era entrecortada, y demasiado sexy... No podía soportarlo, tengo que hacerlo o voy a perderme entre su cuerpo, y no puedo hacer eso... Tengo que dejarla, es lo mejor... Pero mi amor por ella me sobrepasa en todos los niveles...-_

-J-ade... **-Timbre-... **

-Ammm... Creo qu-e... Qu-e es la pizza.

-Si... debo de abrir la puerta.

_.-No sé si maldecir o agradecer al cielo por tocar mi puerta... De no ser así no se que hubiera pasado... Oh no... DIOS nooooooooo!_

_-_Aaah-h-h! P-apá...

.

.

.

**Wuahahahaha! Jojoo holi a todos! aquí terminamos el cap de hoy, espero y les guste! Ya saben dejen un review y así acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios! Los quiero mada fakitas :3**

**Gabuoo Off.**


	4. No es que no te quiera

**Hola criaturitas del señor!...**

**Primero que nada hablemos de unas cositas. Yo se que "me odian" por que los dejo bien picados! Jajaja perdón, esa maldad en mi no puedo cambiarla de verdad lo siento y bueno... A partir de este cap vamos a empezar a ver quien es "Él"... Y les aclarare un par de cosas para que no se confundad, por que bueno no voy a seguir a VicTORIous al pie de la letra! NO! :3**

**Y pues bueno para empezar: Los padres de Tori estan separados. Cat no será "tan idiota" en esta historia, ODIO como la ponen así de tonta ¬¬' y ammm... Muchas cosas más que ya verán :D MUY BIEN! continuemos con esto... **

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE! Solo me gusta jugar con sus personajes : 3 jejeje **

**xXxXx**

**Tori POV**

-¡Papá! Emm hola ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Oh pues vine por tu hermana, tu Madre me dijo que hoy tengo que llevarla a sus entrenamientos, para lo de defensa personal y eso... ¡Hola Jade!

-Hola señor Vega!... .-Pues pasa, pero creo que te diste la vuelta de oquis papi.-

-Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Pues Jade y yo estábamos por ver una película y no hay nadie en casa. Trina no sé dónde está y Mamá esta con, bueno ya sabes.

-Oh sí! Con Michael... Ok, está bien. _.-Dios como mi Madre __¿P__uede hacerlo esto a mi Papá? Él es un buen hombre y es el mejor Padre del mundo... Claro todas las parejas tienen sus diferencias; Yo las tengo con Jade más sin embargo siempre que peleábamos podíamos arreglarlo hablando y sin perder la calma. Pero mi Madre no pudo hacer eso, su mejor opción fue dejar a mi Papá... Y para colmo salir con el idiota de su novio... Aghhhh! lo odio._

-Bueno pues creo que lo mejor... Ammm, mejor me voy.

-Papi... ¿Estás bien?

-Si hija, no te preocupes yo hablaré con tu Madre después. Te quiero mi amor.

-Y yo a ti Papá... Todo va a estar bien, ok.

-Nos vemos Victoria, cuídate. Adiós Jade gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña.

-No se preocupé señor Vega... No planeo dejar de hacerlo.

_.-Cerré la puerta y mi mirada se centró en Jade... ¿Por qué? Las cosas no tienen que ser así. No quiero que sean así... Amo a Jade por sobre todas las cosas, y separarme de ella... Eso no es justo. No quiero... ¡Maldita sea!_

-Vega vas a sentarte o seguirás con tus batallas internas.

-Aaah! Si, lo siento...

-Ya! Deja de disculparte por todo, no pasa nada... Todos tenemos nuestro momento de idiotez. Bueno tú los tienes todo el tiempo.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa! Tonta.

-No aguantas ni una broma Tori... Oye ¿Por qué tu mamá le dice una cosa a tu papá y luego hace otra?

-No lo sé... Y odio tanto que haga eso. Cuando esta con Michael se vuelve como idiota, nada le importa solo ese tarado de su novio agghh!

-¿No te cae muy bien eeh!? Bueno siempre me dijiste que no te agradaba y eso, pero ahora noto como si realmente lo odiaras.

-No lo odio... Solo que no lo soporto… Sabes, vamos a preparar la cena, la estúpida pizza no llega y muero de hambre!

-Me parece bien. Que tal unos ricos sándwiches al estilo West-Vega?

-Me encantaría! Y si llega el repartidor dejaré que claves tus tijeras en su cuello.

-Jajajaja no iba a pedirte permiso Vega.

_.-La cocina está en mucho silencio, Jade haciendo sus sándwiches y yo los míos... Es extraño ciento como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreve. Algo malo está pasando con Jade, pero tengo miedo de preguntarle... Ya no somos novias, ella ya no tiene por qué darme explicaciones de nada. Pero muero por saber que pasa por su mente._

-Jade...

-Mmhh...

-Ammm... ¿Estás bien?... Yo...

-Si Vega estoy bien... *sigh*...

_.-Oh no! Suspiro! Ella no está bien, solo suspira cuando es algo grave...-_

-Puedes decírmelo... Sé que ya no somos novias pero puedes confiar en mí.

-No Vega... No somos novias pero... ¿Realmente crees que de un día para otro voy a dejar de amarte? Vamos no seas tonta! Nos besamos hace rato y pude sentir el cómo aún me quieres contigo! ¿Pero por qué? ¿De verdad teníamos que terminar? Tori yo… Yo te amo.

_.-__... Sus palabras están sonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez y siento como mi corazón fuera a romperse... Jade... Tienes que saberlo.-_

-¡Maldita sea Victoria di algo!...

-Te amo Jade... Y por eso que te amo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo.

**Jade POV**

_.- ¿__¡Egoísta!?... ¿De __qué habla? _-No entiendo... Si me amas ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? Eso no tiene sentido, te contradices tu misma.

-Yo nunca te dejé ir... Nunca lo aré. Estas muy gravada en mi corazón Jadelyn.

-Entonces por...

-¿Por qué termine contigo?... Pues... Alguien no quiere que este contigo.

-Y eso qué? Beck tampoco nos quiso juntas al principio y pudimos con sus tonterías y seguimos adelante! O espera, acaso es el idiota está de nuevo molestando? _.-Aghh! si se trata sobre el imbécil de Beck le romperé el cuello eso lo juro!-_

-No es Beck... no es él.

-¿Entonces es un hombre?

-Sí.

-Vega deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dime que paso...

-Michael... Eso paso.

-¿El novio de tu Mamá?

-Si Jade... Él no quiere que yo salga contigo. Dice que es una asquerosidad que una chica este con otra, más ahora que él forma parte de nuestra familia; Él quiere casarse con mi Madre y me dijo que no permitirá que su estatus social se vea manchado por una estúpida lesbiana que estudia en una ridícula escuela de artes.

_.-Ese hijo de perra! Ese maldito idiota fue el causante de esto! Como se atreve hablarle así a mi Vega. Juró que si hubiera esta presenté le corto la lengua en pedazos con mis tijeras para después hacer que se los comiera por completo... Aghhhh! Yo me encargaré de él.-_

-... Se lo dijiste a tu mamá...

-Si... Y no me creyó. Desde que Michael llegó a la casa nunca me agrado, eso es verdad... Y mi madre tiene la idea de que estoy hablando mal de él solo porque no me agrada. Ella antes estaba tan unida conmigo y con Trina, incluso cuando se separaron mis padres... Pero Michael cegó a mi madre por completo... No sé qué hacer Jade. N-o pue-edo con est-o… Ya n-o ma-s.

_.-Oh no! Está llorando no puedo verla llorar es lo que más odio. Si alguien la lastima yo me encargo de dañar a ese alguien, pero cuando mi Tori llora me desarmo por completo... No puedo verla así.-_

-Mi amor... No llores! _.-La abrazo, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.- _Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

-¿¡Como lo sabes!? Ya-a termin-am-os y y y... No qu-iero per-de-erte!

-Y no lo aras! Te juró que no me perderás! Mira intentaremos hablar con tu mamá sobre lo idiota que es su novio y lo arreglaremos.

-¿Pe-ro y si ell-a no te cree?

-No pienses en eso... Ella nos va a creer, pero deja de llorar sabes que lo odio! No tengo idea de qué hacer cuando lloras Tori.

-Y-a me est-as ayudand-o... Con abraz-arme b-asta.

-Tranquila... Todo va a estar bien ok! No dejaré que el idiota del novio de tu mamá me aleje de ti, tú me amas y yo te amo! Y tus padres nos apoyaron desde el principio así que ese imbécil no podrá establecer su voluntad, no lo permitiré.

-Está bien...

-Yaaaa! No más lágrimas y vamos a cenar. No quiero escuchar más llantos ni nada de eso, mejor cenamos y terminamos nuestra película.

**Tori POV**

_.-__¡Es __increíble! Jade nunca dejó de sorprenderme, me está apoyando. Esta conmigo a pesar de todo está cuidando de mí, le conté todo lo que Michael me dijo y ella me comprendió y decidimos hablar las dos juntas con mi Mamá para poder abrir sus ojos... Yo no puedo y ni quiero dejar a Jade. Es el amor de mi vida y no pienso dejar ir a mi felicidad.-_

-Muchas gracias... Jade.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo, por entenderlo y ayudarme a arreglar todo esto.

-Hey! tal vez ya no seas mi novia, pero te amo y voy a luchar por ti Vega... Amm...

-Ja... Jade... _.-Fue inevitable... Volvimos a besarnos! Dios como amo sus besos me encantan, es como si nuestros labios tuvieran una conexión perfecta, como si sus labios fueron hechos para unirse a los míos... La amo tant... WOW! wow wow wow! Sus manos... Sus manos están subiendo mi blusa... Y yo la dejo! Ese no es el plan! La idea es cenar y ver películas, nada de sexo...-_

-J-ad-e... ¿Qué hac-es?

-Lo que tú me estas dejando hacer...

_.-Oh mi Dios! su voz es tan malditamente sexy! Me encanta, ella sabe perfectamente que al hablarme así me prendé, pero al cien! Pero tiene razón mi cabeza dice una cosa pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón necesitan de ella... No pasará nada... Solo una noche...-_

-Pero...ya no...Somos...nada.

-¿Y eso qué? La primera vez yo era novia de Beck. _.-Ooooh touché! Eso es tan cierto! Jade engaño a Beck tantas veces conmigo que perdí la cuenta... Oh oh está sobre mi... Jade está sentado sobre mí mientras sus manos están sujetándome por mi cadera... Aghhh! esto es tan bueno... Las caricias de Jade, la forma en la que me besa, la forma en la que me toca!... Ya no puedo evitarlo! La batalla mental entre mi cuerpo y mi cabeza... ¡Diablos! Gano mi cabeza.-_

-Tu pantalón... Ahora!

-Ja ja ja... Ok. _.-__Jade me obedece simplemente lo hace… Nadie lo sabe... Puedo ser una chica muy linda con las personas__,__ pero con Jade cuando se trata de sexo ella sabe que cuando me __ínsita__ a algo tomo el control y eso a ella le encanta. Jade ama tener control sobre mí, pero le excita demasiado cuando yo "trato" de dominarla porque pierdo mi ternura y todo eso, soy un tanto más tosca con ella, y a Jade le gusta que sea así...-_

-Tranquila bebé, seré un poco tierna contigo.

-No me gustan las cosas tiernas Vega… Bueno solo si vienen de ti.

-Awww' ¡Lo ves! Si eres tierna mi amor… Te amo Jade.

-Y yo te amo Tori… Nunca lo olvides, nunca.

_.-Jade y yo seguimos en nuestras cosas… Es increíble como el tiempo se va tan rápido cuando estoy ella. Hacer el amor con Jade es lo mejor pero siempre es un proceso, así es Jade. Siempre pero SIEMPRE me toma con ternura, y observa cada parte de mi ser, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Eso amo de ella que siempre con su mirada pide permiso para tocarme, no hace nada sin mi consentimiento. Estoy totalmente perdida en Jadelyn August West._

-¿Qué tienes?...

-Ammm… Nada, pensaba en nosotras.

-En noso… _.-En cuestión de segundos la puerta de mi casa se abrió, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que el cuerpo de Jade estaba sobre mis piernas, semi desnuda, y yo también asustada y sin blusa solo estábamos con nuestros brassiers… Y para colmo eran mi hermana, mi Madre y su estúpido novio entrando.-_

-VICTORIA… ¿Qué rayos?

-Ma… Mamá yo… ¡JADE QUITATE!... .-Ah así lo siento.-

-Jovencita estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Mamá es que bu-ueno Jad-e y ammm… Y lu-ego yo…

-Señora Vega una disculpa, es que bueno… Nosotras… Ammm…

-Tranquila Holly yo hablaré con Victoria. _.-Aghhh genial! Ahora tendré una conversación con Michael sobre mi actitud.-_

-Victoria ven al despacho por favor. Y usted señorita West espere aquí.

_.-__Antes de caminar me puse mi blusa y Jade me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo y me susurro un hermoso y sexy "Te amo" yo solo sonreí un poco sonrojada y camine al despacho con Michael__… Estábamos solos, y yo solo estaba esperando sus reclamos.-_

-¿Qué quieres Michael?

.

.

.

**JOJOJOOOOOO! Y eso es TODO por hoy wuahahaha! Espero y les guste, la historia se irá desenvolviendo poco a poco! El JoRi intenso se dará poco a poco (soy nueva en eso) Yo dibujo casi no me dedico a escribir así que estoy esperando a que las ideas candentes del JoRi invadan mi mente jejej No me odien, espero sus reviews los quiero Mada Fakas! :D **

**Gabuoo Off.**


	5. Es que te necesito lejos

**OH YEAH! Por fin aquí actualizando, realmente siento mucho la tardanza pero realmente tuve un enorme bloqueo mental! El trabajo (Que eso es bueno porque tal vez me asciendan :3) La familia, y no he dormido nada bien . asdf~ PEROOOOOOO bueno… **

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de esta interesante historia y tiene una dedicatoria especial este cap es dedicado a *Redoble de tambores*… **

**Vaniap0211 ****Wujuuuuuuuuu! Espero y te guste, realmente no es mi intención alterar a tu corazoncito jeje :3 Espero y estés bien! Saludos y pues ya continuemos. **

**Y AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS Reviews y sus palabras de apoyo. Neta los amo :'D **

_**Ni VicTORIous ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi cabeza (Porque puedo, porque quiero, y porque se me da mi gana… Y amo el JORI *-* )**_

…_Es uno de esos días donde realmente no quiero hacer nada; Esta nublado, parece que está a punto de llover y no eh dejado de pensar en ella._

_Ya debería de sacarte de mis pensamientos pero no puedo, eres más fuerte que yo… Mi amor por ti me sobrepasa en muchas formas. ¿Cómo puedo besar a alguien más sin qué me llegues a la mente? Pues realmente siento que soy infiel aunque a kilómetros te encuentres. Pero esto no fue mi culpa, tú fuiste culpable al 100% de este rompiento._

_Pero ¡Maldita sea VEGA! Me duele tanto, te prometí cuidarte; Prometí que nunca iba a dejarte ir. ¡Prometí amarte cada segundo y aún lo hago!_

_Si tan solo hubiera ido contigo en ese momento. No te hubiera dejado sola… Ahora estarías conmigo y yo no estaría torturándome con tu recuero…_

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nosotras mi Amor?..._

Flashback 3 semanas atrás...

Jade POV

-_Tome a Tori de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo para después susurrarle al oído un "Te Amo" para dejarla ir y que siguiera caminando al despacho de ese estúpido Michael…- __No debí dejarte sola__…-_

-Bien Jade… -_La señora Vega llamo totalmente mi atención-…_ Ammm si, señora Vega.

-Espero y puedas explicarme que acaba de suceder.

-Señora Vega realmente lo siento. Sé que fue una falta de respeto hacia usted y su familia y lo siento mucho. –_Fue sincera… Tori y yo si hemos tenido sexo en su casa y jamás nos han descubierto. Pero ahora estoy que muero de la vergüenza.-_

-… De acuerdo Jade acepto tus disculpas… Pero… _-Holly Vega se acercó a mí y quedo frente a mi rostro, ella sonrío y me dijo…- _Si Tori y tú van a tener intimidad que sea en su habitación, no en mi sala… -_Me puse más nerviosa cuando la señora Vega se alejó y me sonrío un momento. Yo solo sonreí nerviosa y asentí con mi cabeza.-_

_.-Eso me dijo todo. La madre de Tori nos apoya y se bien que ella no sabe cómo es su estúpido novio, por eso mismo voy a cumplir lo que dije. Me quedaré con Tori y no voy a dejarla por un idiota que es homofóbico y aparenta ser una buena persona… No pienso dejar a Vega.- _

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? _La voz de la mayor de las Vegas llamo mi atención.- _

-…

_-¿_Qué?

-Claro que voy a quedarme… Y no porque me lo preguntes, lo hago porque quiero pequeña tonta.

-Assssshhhh… -_Pude escuchar a la Madre de Tori reír por lo bajo mientras yo molestaba a su hija y esperaba a mi novia en su sala.-_

…

…

…

_.-Aaaaaghhhhh que mierda. Ya paso 1 hora y Tori aún no sale. No puede ser quiero saber que está pasando… No logró escuchar desde la sala, solo quiero saber si está bien. Tal vez me necesite y yo aquí sentada viendo televisión… ¡Mierda! Tanta frustración… _

_*Clicke-t* LA PUERTA… -Giro mi vista y veo que el primero en salir es el estúpido de Michael y después mi Tori… Se ve tranquila, pero triste puedo verlo en sus ojos… Algo paso y voy a saber que fue. Me levanto de mi asiento y me acero a ella.-… _

-… Tori.

-Vamos a fuera por favor. –_Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y la sigo a la salida. Aghhh! Estúpido silencio entre nosotras, no me gustan esos silencios. Siempre que nos quedamos solas y solo hay silencio es muy cómodo, no me molesta es muy tranquilo… Pero este silencio me está matando. Y creo saber que pasara… Espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando.- _

-Vas a hablar o no…

-Jade... Yo…

-Maldición Vega si vas a terminar conmigo hazlo de una vez. –_Se lo dije firme y totalmente claro, su rostro estaba totalmente caído, estaba muy mal. Pero yo por dentro estaba peor, me estaba muriendo. Pero no dejaré que ella vea eso.-_

-J-ad-e… No l-o hag-as más difícil.

-¿¡Difícil!? No puede ser Vega tú eres la que me está mandando al demonio. Te dije que podemos luchar por nuestro amor, pero veo que el otro pendejo te derrumbo.

-¡Tú no entiendes! –_Vaya me está gritando…-_

-¿Cómo mierda quieres que lo entienda?

-Aún ni te digo nada.

-Ya se lo que quieres decirme.

-Si realmente me amas lo entenderás.

-… Tori. Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma es tuya… Por favor… No.

_.-Ya no pude evitarlo… Quise ser fuerte pero no pude. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y sentía que podían quemarme… Duele. Mi corazón duele._

_-_Jade… Escúchame. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero él es un maldito desgraciado… No puedo decirte más… Temo por ti. Por nosotras.

-No… ¿No puedo hacer algo?

-Si… Aléjate, solo vete.

-No me pidas eso… Victoria te amo demasiado.

-Vete. Y no vuelvas… Eres más fuerte que esto, siempre lo has sido.

-Cómo te dije antes en la escuela… Si me voy no volveré…

-… No lo hagas…

.-_Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír… Levante la mirada y le dedique una mueca de dolor. Asentí con mi cabeza y camine… Me aleje de ella y comencé a caminar muy lejos… Puede escucharla un leve momento susurrando mi nombre con tanto dolor y tristeza en su voz. Pero ya no importa. _

_La lluvia empezó a caer sobre mis hombros, no lleve mi auto por que la idea era quedarme con ella y salir juntas mañana… Pero creo que solo era eso, una idea… La ira me consumé pero mi dolor es mucho más grande… No puedo pensar bien, y no dejo de llorar; Una parte de mi vida se quedó con Victoria Vega, mi alma y mi corazón se quedaron con ella. Ahora solo está mi cuerpo hueco, tengo un torso vacío.-_

-No… Por favor no… _.-Me quede quieta casi llegando a un parque, ya no podía moverme… Me duele todo. Así que hice lo mejor creo yo.-_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! .-_Grite… Grite como nunca y no dejaba de hacerlo… La lluvia se llevaba mis lágrimas ardientes y hacia que mi voz no doliera tanto, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía este horrible dolor… Un dolor que no es del bueno._

_-¡_MALDITA SEA! NOOOOOO… DIOS NOOOOO. .-_Me estoy rompiendo lentamente. No puedo hacer nada… Me hinque en el suelo y volví a llorar con más ganas. Victoria Vega acabas de matarme… Adiós. No puedo hacer nada, aún que estoy vacía… Ya no daré para más. Me rindo._

-Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien? .-_Levanto la vista y veo a una señora de unos 30 y tantos años con un paraguas en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda me sostiene firmemente de mi hombro.- ¿_Necesitas ayuda cariño?

-No… Gracias. Solo quiero quedarme aquí.

-Pero te vas a enfermar. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Te ves muy mal.

-Estaré bien gracias… _.-Me levante y le dedique una pequeña y forzada sonrisa, pero ella aún me miraba preocupada. Yo solo me aleje y volví a caminar. Estaba a unos minutos más de mi casa… Mire por sobre mi hombro y esa mujer seguía donde la deje. Todavía con su rostro algo preocupado.-_

-Nadie puede ayudarme. .-_Di un leve susurro… La noche será muy larga. No que digo la noche. Toda mi vida…_

_-_Por fin en casa. .-_Saque las llaves sin muchas ganas y abrí la puerta. Esta solo como siempre, mi padre trabajando, mi hermano con mis tías y mi Madre… Pues mi Madre en algún lugar mejor. Camine a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama… Quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo y de ella.-_

-Tori… Tori…

-_Cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas volvieron matándome otra vez… Me duele, me duele mucho y no dejará de doler… La amo demasiado más que a mi propia vida y ahora ella no está… El amor de mi vida ya no está. Comencé a sollozar y deje que el dolor me abrazará para poder dormir. Y ya no sentir nada más._

.

.

.

Oh mi fucking god! Lloré mientras escribía esto, realmente me dolió poner a Jade tan destrozada… Cuando lean la parte en la que Tori sale del despacho escuchen de fondo la canción Twice- De Little Dragon TwT se los recomiendo jajajajaja xDD

Criaturitas de mi corazón espero y les guste este cap. Perdón por tardan un poquito espero y mi bloqueo no afecte tanto este cap jejej.

Vaniap Espero y te guste. Muchos besos y abrazos.

Por fas un Review eso no les cortara el brazo o algo así ;3

LOS QUIERO MADA FAKITAS 3

Gabuoo Off 


	6. Es mi única amiga

**Hola criaturitas del señor. Gabuoo reportándose en esta tarde de Domingo de Webaaaa Masiva y pues de repente la inspiración llego a mi mente para seguir con esta historia llena de emoción, drama, dolor, y próximamente (Porque mi mente esta mas seca que nada) JORI oh sii se los prometo! Vere un poco de Yuri para tener muchas ideas :P Jajajaja **

**Pues bueno continuemos... VicTORIous no me pertenece NI sus personajes, solo juego con ellos para entretenerme un ratito :3 **

**xXxXxX Presente (Después de las 3 Semanas del rompimiento) **

**Jade POV**

- Vamos Jade va a ser divertido.

- Claro que no Cat no lo será y lo sabes, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir. _-Y eso es cierto. No quiero salir, quiero estar en casa viendo un par de películas de terror, tomando café y después dormir. Es lo que siempre hago._

_- _Aaay Jadey para que quieres estar en casa. Lo único que haces es estar tirada viendo películas, tomando café sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y? A mi me gusta esa vida, además no tenías planes con Robbie o Trina, no tienes porque salir conmigo, de verdad estoy bien Kitty Cat.

- August... Yo se que no estas bien, no soy idiota. Así que te calles y vamos a salir de compras y tal ves si te portas bien te compraré un par de tijeras nuevas.

- Aaaghh! Lo hago por las tijeras... Y no me llames August lo odio.

- Se que lo odias y es la única forma en la que puedas hacerme caso.

_.-Ella tiene toda la razón. Cat es la única persona con la que puedo hablar sin tener miedo, es más que una amiga para mi, es mi pequeña hermanita. Ella no es nada tonta, nunca lo ha sido es totalmente única en todos los sentidos... No se que sería de mi sin mi pequeña Cat.-_

**Flashback 3 semanas atrás...**

_.-Toque la puerta de la casa de Cat de una manera desesperada. Tenía que hablar con alguien, estaba volviéndome loca Tori había terminado conmigo una noche atrás y yo estaba que me moría y solo Cat estaba a mi lado para ayudarme... Dios no se que hacer.-_

- Si ya voy no golpeé tan fuerte... Si, que nec... Jade. Hola

- ¿Puedo pasar? Por favor...

- Ah si, claro Jade pasa.

- Gracias... Necesito hablar con alguien Cat... Ya no puedo, yo me... _.-No dije más. Cat estaba abrazándome muy fuerte y frotaba mi espalda con sus manos, mientras yo estaba sollozando como una niña indefensa, me estaba muriendo por dentro y no tenía con quien acudir.-_

- Ya tranquila Jadey... ¿Es por Tori verdad?

- Si... Ya es oficial... Terminamos Cat, el amor de mi vida ya no esta conmigo.

- Oye tranquila. Las cosas se van a solucionar, ya lo veras. Te juró que no voy a dejarte sola.

**Fin del flashback**

_.-Y así fue, Cat no me dejo sola en ningún momento, estuvo apoyándome y cuidándome en todo momento y haciendo todo lo posible por distraerme de cualquier cosa que me recordara a Tori... Después de un par de días le pregunte a Cat como estaba ella. Cat solo sonrío y me dijo _-**Simplemente está**- _Con esas palabras de pude comprender que no me diría nada sobre Tori, no sé si por mi bien o el de ella pero Cat no diría nada. Eso amo de Cat, su total discreción. _

_- _Vamos Jade, mueve ese trasero no quiero arrastrarte todo el camino.

- Pues eso harás, te dije que no quería salir y tu insististe así que lo siento por ti.

- Eres tan mala a veces. Vamos ya casi llegamos.

- Cat ¿Por que rayos quieres esa película? Puedes comprar otra cosa o lo que sea.

- Bueno pues quiero esa y ya deja de quejarte la verdad, molestas.

- Ooooh discúlpeme señorita por obligarla a salir de su casa y venir a este lugar .-_Soné lo mas sarcástica posible.- _

- Descuida te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. _.-Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa con uno de sus característicos guiños y siguió caminado al Rent Movie's Dios esta niña esta realmente obsesionada con las películas de Disney. La semana pasada compramos 3 diferentes películas y espero que hoy sea solo una.-_

- Mira Jadey tienen la película de _Enredados. _

- Si Cat eso es taaaaaan maravilloso. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- No hasta que compre esta... Ouuuu.

-¿Qué? Cat estas bien... _.- Gire mi vista al punto que miraba Cat y ahí estaba. Perfectamente sonriendo con Ándre, los dos caminado con un helado en la mano cada uno. Y ella más radiante que nunca, mi ex's novia Tori Vega caminando con su mejor amigo sin percatarse de mi presencia. Aaaaauch!.-_

- Vamos Cat, es hora de irnos.

- Si lo sé.

_.-No podía caminar, estaba corriendo. No quería que me viera, no sabía cual sería mi reacción si Tori caminaba hacía mi... Tengo que irme de este lugar pero ya._

- Eeey Jadey no corras, recuerda que no vienes sola.

- Lo siento Cat es que yo... Yo no quiero verla.

- Lo sé... Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que verla Jade. No puedes seguir huyendo de ella.

- Es difícil y sobre todo doloroso Cat... Se ve feliz y no quiero que eso cambie.

- No Jade no seas tonta, ella no es feliz.

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes tú?

- _*Sigh* _Por qué... Se lo de Michael.

-¿Qué? A que te refieres con que lo sabes.

- Me refiero a que se por que Tori te dejo... Y no puedo decírtelo, no es mi obligación.

- Eres mi mejor amiga... Tienes que decírmelo, ahora Valentine.

- Mejor pregúntale a ella... Esta detrás de ti.

_.-Me congele al instante y comencé a girar mi cuerpo que estaba rígido como una roca, cuando me di vuelta ella estaba sentada en una banca a mis espaldas, tenía una media sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi algo asustada, yo me quede inmóvil, solo me dedique a mirarla caminar hacía mi... Dios casi un mes de esto y aún duele como los mil demonios.-_

- H-o... Hola Jade.

- Emm... Vega.

.

.

.

**Chaaaan chaaaaan Y hasta aquí la dejamos porque voy a una comida familias y ya me estaba quedando en blanco jajajaja :3**

**Que les pareció? Lo odiaron!? Yo lo odie, es mucho relleno pero les juro que es totalmente necesario ya sabran el por que pronto ;) **

**Y pues bueno si quieren dejar un review son totalmente aceptados :D muchas gracias por leer**

**Los quiero Mada Fakitas 3**

**Gabuoo Off! **


	7. No puedes regresar

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu! 1 mes... 1 mes y no había actualizado! Mas de un puto mes! Lo siento mucho de verdad, no tengo escusas, pero les diré algunas :P

He de decirles que Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre no son mis mejores meses… Estoy super deprimida! :'C

:O Pero en fiiiiiiiin aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de esta linda-dramática- y (para mi) estresante historia Yaaaa continuamos!

xXxXxXxX

POV Jade

-Vamos a hablar. _-No no no no no no y no. No ahora no, no puedo hablar contigo, me hace daño no puedo. Verte a los ojos es una tortura, es insoportable es totalmente horrible... Maldita sea._

__-Amm... Jade. ¿Estás bien?

-Eea aaah Si estoy bien no te preocupes... ¿Me decías algo?

-Pues sí, te decía si quieres que hablemos.

-Ah bueno- yo amm pues bueno emm ¿Si?

-Si no quieres enti... .-Si Victoria podemos hablar no hay ningún problema.-

-Perfecto, ven conmigo.

-Ando con Cat.

-Jade andas en las nubes! Cat se fue hace unos minutos.

_- A-_

_-_Aaaah cierto pues bueno vamos.

-Bien... Emmm vamos a esas mesas en los helados. _.-Me tomo de la mano... Tomo mi mano, no puede evitar sentir tantas cosas y que miles de recuerdos vinieran a mi mente... _

__Flashback*

****-No Vega ya te dije más de mil veces que no.

-Por favor Jade, ayúdame sabes que eres la única que conoce muy bien esa canción y puedes ayudarme por favor.

-Tus pucheros no pueden conmigo Vega, ya te dije que no.

-Aaaaaaaaah pues... _.-Pues ahora que, esta niña sí que es estresante. No pienso cantar con ella... __¿Qué le pasa? Vega comenzó a alejarse un poco y de la nada empezó a cantar a acapella..._

**Tori**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed…When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse…

_Mi mirada se centró en Vega, yo conocía perfectamente esa canción… __¿Pero porque precisamente esa…? _

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace…

_Aghh… No, Vega canta muy bien… Y esa estúpida canción me duele…_

When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?...

_Mierda… Deja de sonreír Vega…_

**Tori and Jade**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**Jade**

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try, then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

_Aagghh! Odio cantar a acapelle pero la voz de To…Vega pues… __Me gusta._

**Tori and Jade**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**Tori**

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

_Me duele… ¿Pero por qué? No debería de doler… Es solo una estúpida canción. Los ojos de Tori se ven tristes, apagados… Y yo me siento culpable._

**Tori**

Tears stream down your face

**Jade**

I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes

**Tori**

Tears stream down your face And I…

**Tori and Jade**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

-Ve… Tori. ¿Te sientes bien?

-No… Ya no Jade por favor…. Ya no puedo con este horrible dolor y el miedo, ya no quiero Jade. _.-Tori está llorando, no no no. No quiero verla llorar.-_

-Tori tranquila dime que puedo hacer, pero por favor no llores.

-¿Qué? No. No puedes ayudarme… Mejor olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia.

-Nooo! Claro que la tiene Tori…

-NO JADE. No… ya no puedo, y ya no quiero sentir todo esto…

-VICTORIA QUEDATÉ QUIETA!... Ok si me gustas.

***… ~(O o O)~ Que braver es Jade xD***

-Qu-eeeee? Yo t-e g-ust-o.

-No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es… O voy a utilizar mis tijeras contigo.

-Aaay ¿Lastimarías a tu novia?...

-Wooooo wooooo en que momento dije que eres mi novia!?

-Aaaah b-ueno y-oo cr-ei qu-e…

-Tranquila Vega…Si, si seguiré maltratándote todo el tiempo.

-Pero soy tu novia…

-Noooooooooo! _.-La tome de la cintura y pude ver en los ojos de Vega que estaba un poco asustada.- _Tori ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-NO GRITES solo di sí o no.

-No.

-NO. DIJISTE NO!

-Haaaaa es una broma West claro que quiero ser tu novia.

-Eres una… _-No pude seguir hablando por que Tori me besó… Waaaau! Ok mentalmente debo aceptar que mi novia besa muy bien…-_

-Ya cállate y vámonos.

-No me des órdenes "bebé"

-Si si si yaaaaa

***Fin flashback**

**Tori's POV**

-Bien ya estamos aquí… ¿Dé que quieres hablar Vega?

-No puedes llamarme Tori… _-No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por la repentina actitud de Jade… Me dolía mucho.-_

-No. ¿Ahora qué quieres? Solo dilo, no quiero que Cat se vaya sin mí.

-Bueno el punto número uno es que Cat ya se fue. Y el punto número dos es que tenemos que hablar de nosotras…

-Cat eres una maldita._-Escuche eso de Jade casi como un susurro.- _No hay un nosotras Vega, y lo sabes.

-Si… Si lo hay.

-No… No Tori eso ya paso, me dolió en su momento si… Pero ya quiero dejarlo ir… Debo dejarte ir. Por mi bien tanto emocional como psicológico ya no quiero lastimarme con tu recuerdo, eso no está nada bien.

-Jade… ¿Crees que a mí no me duele todo esto? Si duele. Duele Jade pero quiero aclarar bien las cosas contigo… Voy a verte todos y cada uno de mis días en Hollywood Arts… Tenemos los mismos amigos, tenemos la misma mejor amiga… Nos vamos a graduar en un año… Así que 365 días prácticamente vas a tener que verme…

-Tal vez no…

-Ah que te refieres con eso…

-Pues mejor te lo digo yo, sé que Cat pensando en mi "bien" te lo dirá… Probablemente me vaya a Londres con mi padre.

-_No, no puede irse-_… ¿Cuándo?

-¿Sirve de algo si te lo digo?

-_Si! Claro que sirve-_… No.

-Entonces bueno, ya me tengo que ir Victoria…

-No te preocupes… Yo soy la que siente todo esto. Yo te deje ir… Tuve miedo sí, y no me atreví a luchar por ti y por nuestro amor, fui una completa idiota por dejarme manipular por Michael y sus tonterías. Siempre nos apoyamos en todo, y yo no pude darte mi apoyo con todo lo que paso… Pero Cat se acercó y trato de calmar mi dolor, al igual que a ti me imagino; Así que decidí hablar con ella, sacar algo de mi sufrimiento. Pero ella me juró que no te diría nada y veo que lo cumplió y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. _.-Después de tanto hablar por fin alcé mi vista y mí la mirada totalmente ida de Jade, ella no podía mirarme pero su tristeza estaba más que presente… Las dos estábamos sufriendo y mucho.-_

-¿Ya puedo irme?

-Si... Jade, eres libre de irte.

_.-Y sí… Se fue. No supe bien como paso solo recuerdo que Cat llego a mi casa con una mirada triste y con algo de dolor. Ella se había ido… No sé si a Londres como me comento en aquella ocasión pero ya no estaba, Jade ya no estaba conmigo… _

_. . ._

**3 años después**

**-**Mamá ya me tengo que ir Cat me está esperando, apresúrate por favor.

- Si lo siento hija, pero es necesario que tengan que irse tan lejos.

-Mamá es San Francisco está a unas horas de aquí además tengo 21 años, ya es hora de dejar el nido.-

-Lo sé lo sé, pero eres mi pequeña… Eres solo una niña.

-Ya tranquila me voy antes de que llegué Michael y te pongas a llorar y nadie pueda pararte.

-¿Tú padre vendrá por ti?

-Sip y después vamos por Cat… Mamá te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti mi amor… Adiós.

-Adiós Mami.

_Wau! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya 3 años que salí de Hollywood Arts y ahora me voy a mudar a San Francisco con mi mejor amiga Cat, compramos un pequeño departamento y estamos listas para hacer una nueva vida. Si voy a extrañar a mis amigos y mi familia pero bueno todos se fueron por su lado;_

_Ándre. Él consiguió un importante contrato con Fulled By Ramen Productions y está muy emocionado por su participación con Bruno Mars, estoy más que feliz por él es increíble, espero verlo pronto._

_Robbie. Él bueno nos comentó a Cat y a mí que un show de Animation Flash le ofreció un contrato de 3 años para animaciones y todo tipo de presentaciones con Rex._

_Beck. Consiguió un gran papel en una película que se llama "Ghost Pain" en donde es el protagonista pero por primera vez muere! Claro para dar más trama a la película regresa como fantasma y así producir una segunda parte._

_Trina. Mi hermana mayor se fue de la casa a los 20 años y ahora está viajando por el mundo._

_Todos prometimos juntarnos pronto para una comida o ir a cenar. Nos extrañábamos mucho, después de todo lo que pasamos pues es normal…_

_Y bueno Jade… De Jade no sabemos mucho. Cat me dijo que por un tiempo estuvieron hablando por chat pero ella nunca le dijo dónde estaba exactamente, solo decía que estaba bien y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer… Hace unos día en las noticias pude ver un pequeño especial de una película llamada "The Room of Elizabeth" y en la producción de la película estaba participando Jade, ella era parte de la creación de la historia. Estoy feliz por ella. Logro triunfar de alguna manera siendo muy anónima. _

_Y yo… Pues yo tengo una pequeña pero muy interesante carrera musical con Cat, ya estamos trabajando en nuestro propio disco, el nombre aún no lo elegimos ya que es algo complicado por los gustos de Cat y los míos pero ya tenemos muchas ideas._

-Tori hija ya vámonos.

-Si Papi. Recuerda que tenemos que ir por Cat.

-Si ya lo sé…Cuando lleguen a San Francisco te espera una linda sorpresa.

-De verdad!? Qué es dime dime dime…

-No no no no. Cuando llegues lo veras.

-Assssh okok… Mira ahí está Cat… Oh por Dios. No puede ser! _.-Era una maldita broma justo llegamos a casa de mi amiga pelirroja y justo en la entrada de su casa despidiéndola estaban sus padres y… Y Jade! Si Jadelyn August West estaba en su puerta abrazándola… 3 malditos años sin saber de ella y ahora justo ahora que me voy de Los Ángeles Jade está aquí…-_

-C-aat estas lista… Ho-la Jad-e.

-Victoria… Hola. _.-Mierda está sonriendo esa estúpida sonrisa… Va a hacer una despedida MUY larga.-_

.

.

.

**Bueno les pido un favor! :D … Ódienme! Yo me odio! Me tardo más de un p***uto mes en actualizar y estoy totalmente en blanc voy a morir! ASDF~ prometo actualizar aún que sea cada semana! Neta que si! D: ódienme mucho! Lo siento si esperaban más. **

***Gabuoo Off**


End file.
